


A Day Out

by Supersoda



Series: RvB Fluff Week [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Fluff Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersoda/pseuds/Supersoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kai makes pancakes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Out

**Author's Note:**

> @a-taller-tale :RvB Fluff Week, Grif siblings: It’s really tough sometimes, trying to raise your big brother right when your mom’s not around.

Despite running in three hours of sleep and nursing a killer hangover; Kai was still the first one up. Not only that but she was the one cooking breakfast. Bacon sizzled in a pan and kai took a sip of her Bloody Mary. She gave the pancake another flip before calling to her brother.

“Dexter Grif if you don’t get your fat ass out of bed I’m eating your breakfast.” The only reply she got was a grumble and the sounds of Grif lugging himself out of his bed and into their poor excuse of a kitchen. Grif slumped himself into a chair in front of the pancakes and bacon Kai set out for him. She joined him at the table with a matching plate.

“How was your night?” Grif asked between mouthfuls. She told him all about the crazy night she had full of drinking, dancing, and run-ins with the cope. Not that she talked to any of them. You never talk to the cops. He tried to keep his lectures down to a minimum.

“So what are our plans today?” today was Sunday, designated siblings’ day. Every Sunday Grif allowed Kai to drag him where ever she wanted. She thought it was good to get out of the house. Helped take their minds off of their sucky jobs or the fact that their mom abandoned them at the age of sixteen and fourteen without so much of a “see ya”. Kai always planned it, knowing Grif would never leave the apartment otherwise.

“Well, you’re getting your hair cut.” Kai waved off the complaint that Grif hadn’t started yet. “Then, we’re getting lunch and seeing a movie.” Finished with her hair of the dog, she moved on to her coffee.

“That ok with you Big Bro?” Grif mulled it over, taking another large bite out of his bacon.

“Sounds perfect.”


End file.
